godsgodsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Energy: Ki
Ki (気, Espirito) also Conhecido como Qi, Chi, Yoki (妖気) Yajirobe refers to ki this way ou Simplesmente Energia, é a Energia vital usada pelos personagens de Dragon Ball. Visão Geral Origem thumb|left Também é conhecido como "energia latente" ou "poder de luta", que se traduz diretamente como "força vital". Essa força é uma energia tangível dentro de cada ser vivo, com seu foco principal no centro do corpo. Ao desenhar, um indivíduo é capaz de manipular e usar um corpo. Ki pode ser usado para muitas técnicas diferentes. Como existem limites físicos para a força do corpo, é necessário aumentar ou ki para superar essa barreira e tornar-se mais forte. Chōzenshū 1, 2013 Geralmente, quanto mais concentradas são as massas, mais tempo o usuário precisa para extraí-las ao energizar. Quando os usuários reúnem seu ki, eles são capazes de ganhar mais força, velocidade, resistência e aumentar o poder de seus ataques para infligir maiores danos aos oponentes. Normalmente, quanto mais o ki é aumentado, mais difícil é controlar, então o controle do ki também é importante. A energia pode ser perdido quando o usuário sofre ferimentos, como visto com Gohan quando ele perdeu mais de metade do seu suprimento de energia máxima quando atingido pelo ataque Time to Die de Cell em sua forma Super. Nome Na versão em inglês do anime, o termo ki é raramente usado, geralmente chamado de "Energia Espiritual" ou apenas "Energia". No entanto, é referido pelo nome Ki em jogos de vídeo game, mesmo nas versões em inglês. É chamado W no jogo NES Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. Na versão inglesa do mangá, é referido como "Chi", que é modelado após a leitura pinyin chinesa do termo "Qi" (que é pronunciado como "chi"). Goku ao usar o Super Saiyajin (Naruto Sage Mode Costume) em Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, ele se refere a ele como Chakra ao invés de ki ou energia. Composição De acordo com Akira Toriyama, KI é composto por três partes: *Genki (元気 lit. "Vigor") *Yūki (勇気 lit. "Coragem") *Shōki (正気 lit. "Mente") Quantidade thumb|Jiren afetando a área ao seu redor ao elevar seu Ki ao máximo, A quantidade de ki varia dependendo do indivíduo. Geralmente os seres não treinados têm muito pouco ki. O treinamento pode aumentar muito a quantidade de ki. A quantidade de ki é geralmente relacionada ao Nível de Potência, quanto maior a quantidade de ki, maior será o nível de poder do usuário. Se o ki for grande o suficiente, pode afetar o ambiente, como gerar rajadas de vento poderosas, sacudir o chão (até mesmo o planeta) ou até mesmo destruí-lo. Para que alguém seja capaz de receber ataques de um inimigo sem sofrer nenhum dano, ele deve possuir o dobro do Ki de seu inimigo. Daizenshuu 7 História Universo Dragon Ball thumb|Mestre Mutaito usando Ki. O termo ki foi introduzido pela primeira vez pelo Mestre Mutaito em um episódio de Dragon Ball, onde Goku viaja de volta no tempo e aprende sobre o ki.Dragon Ball: episódio 129, "The Time Room" O primeiro uso é visto quando o Mestre Roshi executa uma explosão de energia chamada Kamehameha para extinguir o fogo na Montanha do Fogo: ao puxar sua energia ki para as palmas de suas mãos, Roshi é capaz de expulsar uma onda explosiva de energia visível do ki. Dragon Ball, capítulo 14, "Kame Kame Kame Kame Camaleão" Este foi o nascimento dos ataques de energia em Dragon Ball.Dragon Ball episódio 8, "The Kamehameha Wave" Curiosidades *Desde Dragon Ball Super , apenas auras de Ki regulares são tradicionalmente animadas em 2D, enquanto as auras de Ki não regulares são geradas por CGI. Referências Categoria:Energias & Conceitos